House of Anubis Big Brother Edition
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: The Anubis kids compete to take home the prize. Realtionships will be tested. Who can they trust? Who will stay honest? Who will backstabb everyone who trusts? them You vote! Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided to make a Big Brother fanfic/ HoA. I will update twice a week. I also have another story which will be updated once a week. There are 14 contestants. Let me explain the game. You can vote for players on my profile.

**HoH**-_head of household. They control who gets put up for elimination(YOU COMPETE TO WIN THIS) only one person of the 2 will get eliminated._

**Veto-**_This is played after nominations for eliminations if you are on the block (nominated) you and the other person nominated along with 4 other people will compete. Whoever wins gets to change the nominations or leave the same._

**_Have or Have Not-_**_This competion is about food. If you lose you will you will be on slop. **(A VERY NASTY KIND OF OATMEAL) **That is all you can eat with America's Vote of Food **( THAT'S Y'ALL YOU WILL VOTE ON PROFILE)** This will be a wierd mix like jellybeans and beef jerky for a whole week._

Well thats about it any questions just PM me. Also I need 4 OC'S before I can start.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the OCs. Congrats guys **_ksoftball06 eclocin EternalDarkness101_**

**Full Name:Klazaria (Kluh-z-air-e-uh) Paige Oakland**

Nicknames:Zair

Appearance: Waist-high Blonde hair, Baby blue eyes, 5'2, pink nails and  
>toenails<p>

Birthday:June 6, 1995

Age:16

Personality:Bubbly, Laid back, Princess-ey, Bit bossy

Background info-

Hometown:Los Angeles, CA

Family:Mom (Amy)

Dad(Josh)

Older sister(Kaitlynn)

Younger sister(Kimmy)

Pet goldfish(Smackers)

Pet Yorkshire Terrier(Tinker Bell{Tink or Bella})

Life Story: Klazaria grew up in LA where she was always the center of  
>attention. She has played minor roles for several movies in the past. She has<br>always been the most popular, good grades, 4.0 average, great friends and  
>family, and everyone was intimidated by her. She was a walking model.<br>Literally. She has been on the cover of Seventeen, Girls Life, Teen Vogue, and  
>many more. She has been reconized for her beauty and her fame from movies.<br>She's ready to get away and go to a different country. She wants to reinvent  
>herself to be not only a fragile ditzy girl, but a strong and independent<br>woman. She can only do so if no one reconizes her. Will no one reconize her  
>and she become a new person? Or will someone reconize her and she gets pounded<br>with paparazzi and become her old self? A ditzy blonde with no common sense  
>and a thirst for the center of attention.<p>

Personal Life- She has dated the quaterback of her american football team for  
>five years. They broke up when she found out that she was moving to England.<br>She has nonstop paparazzi on her tail and she is secretly moving into Anubis  
>house to get away from it all.<p>

Hobbies: Cheerleading, Dance, Volleyball, Softball, Modeling, Acting

Fashion Style:Preppy, VERY girly. Girlier than Amber.

Fears: Being alone. Klazaria is scared to death to be alone. Thats the main  
>reason why she has to be the center of attention. She wants people to know<br>she's there. She doesn't want to be forgotten.

Favorite Food: salad with light Italian dressing

Song that Describes Her: Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt

Her Taste in Boys: Sporty, Cute, blonde, tall, serious and Sporty. I know I  
>already said sporty, But I like to cheer for them on the sidelines!<p>

Favorite Colour:Pink

Favorite Animal(s): Bunnies, panda bears, puppies, really, anything adorable.

Likes: British boys, Pink, and anything that has to do with her being the  
>center of attention.<p>

Dislikes: People thinking shes so fragile that she cant do anything herself,  
>The color black or brown and anything out of style.<p>

Other: She has starred in many mystery television seres. She was Nancy Drew  
>for eight years.<p>

**Full Name: Avery Nicole**

Appearance: Waist length, black hair with red high lights, 5'1

Birthday: August 12, 1996

Age: 15

Personality: Kind, Smart but sometimes has her Amber moments, Chilled and  
>Plays Pranks<p>

Hobbies: Pulling pranks, Singing, Playing and Reading

Fashion Style: Like Patricia

Favorite Color: Red or Black

Likes: Pranks, Kind Hearted people, Sports and Books

Disklikes: Jerks, Snobs and Rich Self-Centered People

**Name:Jade Torres**

Nickname:Jadieee or Miss Uptight by Enemies

Appearance:She has dark black perfectly straight hair with a purple hair clip  
>streak and bright green eyes with lightly dusted freckled cheeks .She is<br>fairly skinny and is kind of tall

Clothing Style:She wears mostly preppy things like a halter top with short  
>Jean shorts or skinny jeans and wears wedges or high heeled boots .<p>

Personality:Jade in her world has to have everything to be perfect she also is  
>very cynical and always has sarcastic remarks to say she was class president<br>at her old school and she is very popular but also competive she is very  
>sporty and loves to play soccer or volleyball anyone who comes in her way to<br>do anything she will crush them but she is nice most of the time just don't  
>get on her bad is into fashion too and has her own studio .She wants<br>to be in charge all the time and hates not being and she hates not getting  
>good grades and will freak out if she gets lower than an A . She may be<br>dangerously competitive and always wants her way.

Stereotype (Goth, jock, nerd, etc):The Cynical Perfectionist

Likes:Being in Charge,Being Class Pres,School,Guys,Freinds,Sports,Ice  
>Cream,Rollorcosters,Politics, Campaigning, Traveling,and Fashion Designing<p>

Dislikes:Players,People in her way,Losing,Bad Hair Days,Things out of  
>Perfection, Bad Fashiona and Hair Days , Zombies,Gum, Crazy People, and<br>Listening to peoples problems

Backstory:She uses to travel all over the world with her mother till she went  
>with her dad and him being to busy for his little princess sent her off to<br>boarding school with no notice she is very ticked off and hates when anyone

Mentions him.

Friends:Other Smart people Nina Fabian Mara also will be friends with rebels  
>or people like Patricia and Joy .Amber maybe beacuse she likes fashion<p>

Enemies:Dumb people Players like Jerome and Jokers like Alfie and

Talents:Campaigning singing and Theatre mostly also is good at designing  
>fashions and Baton twirling<p>

Flaws:Her perfectionism and over competitiveness she also has spas attacks and  
>her Gum and Zombie fear<p> 


	3. HoH

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

Mr. Sweet's POV

"Hello Anubis kids I would like to inform you that you have won a contest to be on a contest."

Nina's POV

Omg we are going to be having big brother here. "Fabes I know you don't know what this competition is but do you wanna work together."

"Duh Neens when would I ever say no to you." He kissed me on the cheek. Well at least I have him.

Later right before show

Everyone was lined up against the wall. Julie Chen then started to talk "Welcome everyone this is Big Brother. I am Julie you Anubis students plus four other contestants will compete." She then left. Well time to make aliances.

" So everyone we need to work together to take the other four out." I said they just nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>No ONE'S POV<em>

_Meanwhile..._

" We need to come up with a plan to win and to do that we needto split them up," said Jade Torres. She was always making the perfect plan. She once she found out about this game she entered. Jade did it to impress _him_.

" Jadie your right," said Klazaria. We will win.

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

Everyone showed up including the other four. We didn't have time to talk because Julie Chen came on. '' Welcome everyone nice to see you . This year we hve a twist were you have partners so pick now. This is how the partners went:

Nina and Fabian

Jerome and Patrica

Alfie and Amber

Mick and Mara

Jade and Klavzaraia

Avery and Samantha

" Now everyone head outside to start the HoH competion" Julie Chen said. Fabian and I will win.

**Sorry I haven't updated but been busy. Started my 7th grade school year and getting homework. Let me tell you PRE-ALGEBRA SUCKS. They give you too much homework. Thx for reading. Please vote for what should their HoH competion be and who should win. **

**Thx **

**Lexi**


End file.
